New Year's Resolutions
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: HarukaMinako. Some New Year's Resolutions are just impossible to keep.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**(A.N: Okay, sorry this is up a few days late but I was stuck without internet access over the actual New Year. So happy belated new year guys, hope you like this fic.)**_

New Year's Resolutions  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

The new year hadn't even started yet and Minako had already decided that whatever resolutions she'd said she'd make were really nothing more than a complete waste of time. If there was a god out there he really loved to mess people up, she mused, and if this was his idea of a joke she didn't find it funny at all. Why did _she _have to turn up there of all the places she could have been; was it just too much for Minako to ask for five minutes peace?

Minako put her head down on the bar and sighed, thinking of her supposed New Year's resolutions and noting how many of them would be completely chucked out of the window as soon as it actually got to the new year.

Let's see… first she had decided not to drink so much. Well there was no chance whatsoever that, that was a possibility, was there? The rate she was going so far and not only would she be completely plastered, she'd also have a monster hangover to contend with. It wasn't even her own fault though; she wouldn't have been drinking that much if _she _hadn't been pissing her off so goddamn much over the past few days.

Resolution number two: quit smoking. It was a cliché she knew and she'd been trying to stop pretty much since she'd got herself hooked on the bloody things. Her manager would have a fit if he found out too; how was she supposed to sing if she got cancer? Did she know what she was doing to her voice – and to her looks? Was she really as stupid as he thought she was? La-de-la-de-fucking-la, she didn't want to sit through that, not again. And, like resolution numero uno, that too had already been chucked out the window; she'd started to wonder why she should even bother trying to stop when it hit midnight… if she hadn't passed out from drinking too much by then, that is, Minako noted as she decided that the room really _shouldn't _have been spinning like that.

And resolution number three, which was probably the most important of the lot: don't fall for another complete bastards. She'd had too many of them to deal with over the past year, especially _her_. Why was it, Minako asked herself, that she always seemed to fall for megalomaniacs, womanizers and liars? Kunzite was a megalomaniac of sorts, thought he could rule the world if he tried hard enough. Seiya was a complete womaniser; he'd been screwing more than three-quarters of the female population of the school it seemed. Not, of course, that she'd chucked him without giving him a shiner for his troubles, the git. And then there was Rei: well Rei had been a liar, and it was that, that had caused the entire school to be convinced she was a lesbian within the space of about half a day and completely forget that she had been dating not one but two guys, though not at the same time, a few months beforehand. People really were blind, weren't they?

Then of course there was _her_, the one person Minako had fallen for who just so happened to be the embodiment of all three of those traits; Ten'oh Haruka. Now Haruka was the object of admiration, affection and barely disguised lust from most people in the school, mainly girls. Of course this was because the public in general thought that Haruka was male, but the androgynus blonde was actually female. Not that many would have guessed it thanks to Haruka's attitude, which Minako could have sworn was borderline chavanistic at times; she was as bad as Seiya, if not worse!

So why had she fallen for her, Minako asked herself as she finished off whatever the hell it was she was drinking – god only knew what, all she remembered was that it was highly alcoholic and was burning her throat like hellfire as it went down, then ordered another one off the bartender, who had the audacity to ask if she thought she'd had enough. Hah, had enough indeed, she was hardly even started!

"Aino? Aren't you a bit young to be in here in the first place, let alone getting so wasted you can hardly see straight?" a voice whispered in her ear, making her jump and shiver as the person's breath tickled her neck. Then she realised what the person had said and subsequently managed to place who it was that was talking to her.

"Ten'oh!" she hissed as the aforementioned girl sat down next to her and ordered a beer off the bartender, who was looking rather annoyed by the amount of work he had to do.

"Well done, Mina-chan, I'm glad you've finally learned my name," Haruka said with that annoying smirk of hers still in place. "If I remember right, and I'm sure I do, you seemed to have decided I was called 'you annoying womanising bastard' last time we spoke. At least it was something like that."

"Hmmm, let's see, maybe I called you that because you _are_ an annoying womanising bastard. Maybe you'd realise that if you took your head out of your arse for once – or maybe in your case it'd be right to say you'd notice if you stopped staring at your fangirl's _tits_." Here Minako shot Haruka the filthiest look she could muster… which promply caused the taller girl to burst into hysterical laughter. That was _not _the reaction Minako had been counting on!

"You really have been drinking too much, Mina-chan," Haruka snickered. "I mean why else would you be acting like this toward me? You know you want me; every other girl in the school does, and half of the guys too but like hell any of _them _are in with a chance."

"Well I'm not 'every other girl I the school'" Minako snapped. "I've got more sense than that; I can see you're a total prat." 'Yeah,' she thought to herself, 'a total prat that haunts most of my dreams.'

"You were dumped again weren't you?" Haruka stated, infuriating Minako even further. "What is that, the sixth time this year."

"I've been with three people this year, Ten'oh, _three_," Minako replied. "Not that it's any of _your _concern. Gods you're stressing me out now!" She pulled a cigarette out of her bag and lit it, causing Haruka to raise an eyebrow.

"You do realise that's a disgusting habit," she muttered.

"That's coming from you," Minako rolled her eyes. "Besides, it calms me down a bit, and god knows that's what I need when I'm stuck with you. Why _are _you over here anyway?"

Haruka shrugged, "Just wanted someone to talk to I guess. Could you put that out? I really hate the smell of smoke, just so you know."  
"Fine," Minako rolled her eyes. "But you've gotta get me another drink first."

Haruka complied to this request, surprisingly enough, but not without saying, "You know you're going to have so bad a hangover tomorrow that you're probably not going to be able to visit a shrine."

"What's the point of going out if you don't come back absolutely slaughtered?" Minako replied.

"Are you sure you haven't been dating Chiba Mamoru as well? That's the exact sort of attitude _he_ has," Haruka wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"No, I've had enough of egotistical guys. And egotistical girls for that matter," Minako replied. "And besides, he's dating Tsukino Usagi now. Quite ironic considering he's the one Rei dumped me for in the frst place, and he was fucking someone else the whole time they were 'together.'"

"Well not all rumours are a load of bullshit then," Haruka laughed and winked at Minako. "Have you heard the latest one they've come up with?"

"Do I even want to know?" Minako sighed.

"Of course you do, Mina-chan, of course you do," Haruka smirked.

"The look on your face just makes me _not _want to know even more. And will you stop calling me 'Mina-chan!' Giving me nicknames like that, it's like you're dating me or something."

"According to the rumour mill at school, we _are_ dating" Haruka replied, snaking her arm around the smaller girl's waist as she did so.

Minako almost choked on her drink both at Haruka's words and at the unexpected physical contact.

"We're _what_?" she asked, realising she was blushing like a beacon, and it wasn't just the alcohol kicking in that was causing it.

"Apparently we're dating," Haruka replied. "Then again that's not a bad rumour for them to have come up with, don't you agree?"

Minako frowned in confusion then was caught by surprsie as the other girl did something entirely unexpected. At first Minako wasn't sure whether she'd fallen into some sort of drink-induced fantasy, but everything felt too real for her to be dreaming, she was certain of that. And hell, who cared if Haruka was all those things, she was definitely a good kisser, definitely, Minako told herself as she kissed the girl back.

They broke apart just as the clocks began to ring out that it had gone midnight; the New Year had arrived. Minako realised that she had gone bright red once again, but she realised that she was also smiling and actually feeling happy for the first time in who knew how long.

"Well how about it?" Haruka asked. "How about we make their 'rumours' the truth for once?"

Minako just nodded silently, complete unable to think of anything else to say, then leant in to kiss the other girl once more.

Well there went resolution number three, straight out of the window as fast as a cannon ball even though the New Year had only just started. She was going to be waking up hungover as hell and in someone else's bed – the exact person, she reminded herself, that she'd decided she'd try to _not _fall for so very completely as she had. Then again was that really a bad thing? What was the point of New Year's Resolutions anyway?

"Happy New Year, Mina-chan," Haruka whispered and Minako smiled. Yes, who in their right mind would really make and keep such stupid resolutions?


End file.
